Summer in Tokyo
by LadyPrecious
Summary: the cast of fushigi yugi meets the cast of detective conan! weew! amazing isn't it? you have to read this.. it's very cute.. two anime in one story!


**Summer in Tokyo by LadyPrecious**

Heiji is cooking some pancakes while Kazuha is talking to Miaka on phone.

"What?!" Kazuha said with amazement. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Even Taka is shocked." Miaka said.

"Wow! Did you inform Ran about this?" Kazuha said.

"Yeah." Miaka replied. "Oh! Before I forgot, wanna join us for a summer vacation here in Tokyo?"

"Oh sure! I missed Tokyo. It's been a long time when we went there for a visit. So, when is it?" Kazuha said.

"Tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow." Miaka said.

Kazuha looked at the calendar. "Well, we don't have any appointment tomorrow."

"So you mean…"Miaka said.

"Yeah." Kazuha smiled.

"All right! See yah tomorrow! Sayonara!" Miaka said.

Kazuha hanged the phone then look for Heiji. She saw Heiji in the kitchen taking a sip in his coffee.

"Hey!" Kazuha tapped Heiji's back.

The coffee burst out from his mouth. "Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kazuha apologized.

Heiji didn't answer. He's taking a sip again in his coffee.

"Well, Miaka is pregnant." Kazuha said.

The coffee, again, burst out from his mouth. "Oh! Dammit!" he said putting the whole cup away.

Kazuha looked at the empty cup. "It seems to be that you haven't drink a little coffee cause its bursting from your mouth every time I talked. Look, its empty."

"Oh! Skip that! What's your problem?" Heiji said.

Kazuha sit on a chair beside Heiji and hug him. "Miaka invite us for a summer vacation in Tokyo."

Heiji looked at Kazuha.

Kazuha, also, looked at him. She didn't say any word but her eyes is talking to Heiji saying "Please."

"All right! Pack our bags now!" Heiji smiled.

Kazuha went to there room to pack their bags. While packing, she saw a picture from Heiji's cabinet. It's a picture of a girl and Heiji. She look at the picture very carefully, then, Heiji open the door. Kazuha put the picture under their pillow.

"Hey! What's that?" Heiji said.

"N-nothing! A trash you know." Kazuha said.

Heiji walked to the lavatory.

Kazuha said to herself: "Whoa! That's close!"

Kazuha look again at the picture. "Who is this girl? Could it be Heiji's….no! he cant do that to me! I know it! I know Heiji loves me." She stops. "_Did he love me?_"

Next day, Miaka and Ran waited for Kazuha and Heiji at the train station. After a minute or two, they saw Kazuha and Heiji going out of from the train.

Kazuha saw Miaka and Ran. "Hey! There you are!"

Ran and Miaka ran towards Kazuha.

"So where we gonna spend our vacation?" Kazuha said.

"Where having a swimming!" Ran said excitedly.

"Oh! That's great!" Kazuha said.

"Well, where's your Ahou?" Miaka said.

They saw Heiji talking to someone on his phone. Kazuha headed to Heiji. "Hey! Who's that?"

To receiver: "Hold a minute." To Kazuha. "Nothing. Just a friend."

Kazuha went back to Miaka and Ran. "Geez!"

"Who's that?" Miaka said.

"He said a friend of him." Kazuha said. "You know guys, I think Heiji has a… you know?"

"What?!" Ran said.

"I saw a picture of a girl and Heiji. It seems to be that they have relationship with each." Kazuha said.

"Oh! My gosh! Stop that!" Miaka said.

"Miaka! Let's go! It's hot now!" Taka said.

"Okay. We're coming!" Miaka said. "Let's go"

Then the three couples headed to the resort.

"Wow! It's very beautiful!" Kazuha said.

"Yeah. Who owns this beautiful resort?" Ran said.

"It's owned by the Hongo Family." Miaka said.

"Yui Hongo? Your best friend?" Ran said.

"Aha." Miaka answered.

Then a maid came towards them.

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you Mrs. Miaka Sukunami?" the maid said.

"Yeah. Why?" Miaka said.

"Mrs. Yui Bu said that you will came here. She ordered me to lead you in a guestroom then a big club house. Don't worry ma'am, its free." The maid said.

"Really? Please say thank to her." Miaka said.

The maid led them to the guestroom. The three couples put their bags at the floor then change their clothes into swimming clothes. The maid led them to the club house.

All is having fun. Taka and Shinichi is busily cooking some grilled crabs they've gotten from the sea. Miaka, Ran and Kazuha is busily cooking some dish.

"Hey! Kazuha! Look!" Ran said pointing to Heiji.

Kazuha looked at Heiji. She saw Heiji with the girl she seen in the picture. The two looks they're having fun. Just then, Kazuha ran crying.

About lunch time, Miaka and Ran looked for Kazuha. They saw her in the car crying.

"Hey girl! Stop crying!" Miaka said.

"Yeah. We went here for fun not to cry." Ran added.

Kazuha looked at them.

"Well, let's eat. Then talk to Heiji about that. Okay?" Miaka said.

Then the three girls went to their club house.

"Okay! All is here! Let's eat!" Miaka said.

All is busy eating and chatting to each other except Kazuha.

"Hey! You're not eating!" Heiji said.

Kazuha looked at him with her one eyebrow rising.

"Here take this. It's good." Heiji offered a crab but Kazuha refused. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I think it's YOUR problem." Kazuha said.

Heiji look at her.

"When I'm packing our bags, I saw a picture of you with a girl. Then when we are in the train station, I saw you talking on someone on the phone. After that, I saw you here with the girl having fun." Kazuha said. "Do you think it's my problem? Huh?"

"You're jealous, right?" Heiji said smiling.

"N-no I'm not!" Kazuha said.

Heiji hugged Kazuha. "She's only my cousin."

Kazuha looked at him.

"Her name is Minami. I call her because it's her birthday today. Then, I saw her here having a vacation. I offered her to join us but she refused because she knows that you will become jealous. And about the picture, I treasure it because it's our only picture." Heiji explained.

"Really? Why you didn't tell me?" Kazuha said.

"Its nothing." Heiji said. "You're the only one. My Ahou forever."

Heiji kissed Kazuha.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something." Kazuha said.

"And what's that, Ahou?" Heiji said smiling.

"I'm pregnant and you will become a father." Kazuha said smiling.

Then, the crabs fly back to the sea. Ü


End file.
